


Innocence

by Gooberforgubler80



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Post-prison Spencer, Sad Spencer Reid, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberforgubler80/pseuds/Gooberforgubler80
Summary: Spencer is finally released from prison and doesn't want anything more than to come home and spend the rest of his life with you.





	Innocence

It had been nearly 6 months since your husband last walked through the door to your apartment. Wrongly charged with murder and drug possession, he had spent the last few months behind bars. You had only seen him on the weekends during visiting hours, but the two of you hadn’t had any alone time since before he left for Mexico. Spencer had reluctantly agreed to send Diana back to Bennington Sanitarium on your recommendation. You thought it would be best on all 3 of you if she were somewhere familiar. 

Then, on June 12th you got the call from Emily. Spencer was coming home. You could hardly contain your excitement as you rushed around the apartment picking up stray dishes and tossing Spencer’s clothes into the hamper. Since he’d left, you’d taken to wearing his sweaters and sweatshirts to bed and wearing his button ups when you were lounging around. It was like having him around even though you knew he couldn’t be there. 

He was due to be released at 4:00. Immediately he would be taken to Quantico to gather his badge and credentials and according to policy, he had to be briefed on what was going to happen once he came back to work. Then he would be on home to you. Home, he in your arms and you in his. You couldn’t wait to feel his touch and his kisses for the first time in months. At the prison, they wouldn’t let the two of you hug much less kiss. If you managed to go when one of the nicer COs was on duty, they would let the two of you hold hands across the table. But other than that there had been no touches shared between the two of you for what felt like years. 

It was only 1:00 but it felt like time was standing still, a few times you checked your watch and your phone against the stove and microwave to make sure time was still moving. You tidied up the rest of the house and decided to primp a little bit before Spencer got home. He may have been in prison with a bunch of men, but you still wanted to look pretty for your husband. 

At 4:00 your cellphone rang, you’d never run so fast to answer it in your life. It was Emily but you were hopeful she had Spencer and that he was one step closer to coming home to you. 

“H-Hello?” You shakily held the phone to your ear. You always expected the worst and you half expected Emily to tell you there’d been a mixup and Spencer was in prison forever. 

“Well hello, Mrs. Reid,” Came a familiar voice from the other end. 

“SPENCE!” You screeched, certain you’d get a noise complaint. The tears rolled down your face. Your husband was a free man and on his way home to you. 

“How’s my wonderful wife?” Spencer laughed softly into the phone. He sounded happy, truly happy for the first time in months. 

“So much better now that you’re on your way home,” You cried into the phone and sniffled softly. “I’ve missed you so much, Spence,” You whispered as you cradled the phone as close to your face as possible. 

“I’ve missed you too, my love. We have to go to Quantico first but then I will be home and I will spend the night telling you how much I love you and kissing you and holding you and never letting you go,” Spencer sniffled and you suspected that he too had tears of utter joy in his eyes. 

“Spence, we’re here,” You heard a voice in the background say. You didn’t want to hang up but you knew that the next time you heard his voice, he’d be walking through the door. 

“Alright love, I need to go but I’ll see you soon. I love you more than you’ll ever know,” Spencer whispered. 

“I love you most, Dr. Reid,” You smiled and hung up the phone. Laying down on your bed, a permanent smile etched into your face. 

—————

The greeting from the BAU was similar to how Spencer had been greeted by you. Penelope was the first to run up, she had tears in her eyes and she hugged Spencer tightly. Even the ever macho Luke got bleary eyed as he was pulled in for a hug. J.J. was last, and held on the longest. Spence was her best friend and she didn’t know what she would do without him. 

“Welcome back, Dr. Reid,” Emily smiled as she handed Spencer back his badge, gun and credentials. 

“It’s good to be back. Although, let’s make this briefing quick, I’ve got a wife to get home to,” Spencer laughed softly as Emily and Rossi led him to the conference room. 

—————

It felt like an eternity had passed before Spencer ambled through the door to your apartment. He looked smaller, and his hair was longer but you couldn’t contain the excitement you felt at seeing him for the first time in months. 

“Spence,” You whispered and ran over to him. He pulled you close and kissed you deeply, you never wanted to let go. 

“Hey you, no more tears, I’m home now-for good,” Spencer chuckled softly and wiped away a stray tear from your cheek. His touch felt like the only thing in the world keeping you upright. The way he pulled you close and whispered into your hair how much he loved you. You gripped the shirt he was wearing, his familiar smell filled your nose and you couldn’t help but sob harder into his chest. The sobbing earned a concerned look from Spencer but you quickly explained that you were just so happy. 

“I can’t believe you’re really home,” You said in between sobs. Spencer peppered your face with kisses and smiled at you. You finally felt like everything had fallen into place and that life was perfect for the time being. 

“I can’t believe I’m home. I can’t believe I was given another chance to hold my sweet wife, love her, kiss her, and never let go,” Spencer was crying now, the tears streaming down his face as he brought you in for another toe curling kiss. 

“I made your favorite for dinner,” You smiled and laughed softly as you walked to the kitchen, Spencer had snaked his arms around you from behind and he refused to let go. So the two of you were going to have to waddle for a bit. But you didn’t care. 

“It smells a hell of a lot better than prison food. I’m sure I can cook better food than they serve in prison and I can’t cook!” Spencer laughed. You hadn’t heard him truly laugh in months and it was like music to your ears. 

You grabbed two plates from the cabinet and a couple of forks and knives. 

“What would you like to drink, babe?” You asked with a smile. Spencer still refused to let go of you, his head was nestled between your neck and shoulder as he laid soft kisses on the flesh that had been neglected for so long. 

“Do we have the bottle of wine we got for our wedding? I think the thing was already 30 years old when we got it. So it’s at least 34 years now, and Rossi claims that’s the peak,” Spencer mumbled into your neck kissing it softly. 

“I think we do,” You said stepping out of his grip for a moment and opened the liquor cabinet. You reached back until your fingers found the bottle you were searching for. “Here we go,” You said placing it on the counter. 

Spencer took the two glasses, opened the wine, and poured the both of you a glass. But before you could take a sip, he spun you around and kissed you passionately. Your hands found their way to his hair and a soft moan slipped through your lips. 

“Let’s eat and we can do that later,” You giggled softly and pulled away from your husband. He let out a groan of dissatisfaction and you couldn’t help but feel the same. You spooned up two plates, giving Spencer a little extra and went to sit down. 

“No. Don’t sit,” Spencer commanded. You set your plate down warily, he wasn’t one for this kind of dominance but to say you didn’t like it would be a lie. 

“What are you doing Spencer?” You squealed with delight as he pulled you down into his lap. 

“I’ve missed you, and I haven’t touched you in months,” Spencer whined and kissed your neck softly. 

“Alright then, we’ll do this your way, Spence,” You smiled and began to eat your food. Spencer followed suit. Dinner was a quiet affair, only the sounds of forks and whispered I love yous could be heard. 

————— 

After dinner was cleaned up, you held on to Spencer’s hand as he led you down the hallway to your bedroom. You hoped you were right about what was coming next. He sat on the large bed and pulled you between his legs. His arms found their way around your torso and he kissed your belly gently. 

“I need you,” You heard him murmur into the soft flesh. His fingers began to lazily trace shapes onto your back. You nearly melted just from the touches he was giving you. 

“Are you sure?” You cautioned. He had been away for months and you always made sure he was okay before doing anything. 

“I’m absolutely positive,” Spencer whispered into your ear as he laid you gently on the bed and climbed on top. “Are YOU sure about this?” Spencer murmured as he gently laid kisses along the swell of your breasts. 

“Oh absolutely. While you were gone I should have just bought stock in Duracell with as often as I had to use certain things,” You blushed softly, you knew it drove Spencer wild when you told him you masturbated. 

“Well, the real thing is better and no batteries necessary,” He whispered huskily into your ear as he pulled off your top. 

“Oh mmm, Spencer!” You squealed as he released your breasts from the confinement of your lace bra. Taking a nipple in his mouth his eyes rolled back in pleasure and he groaned softly which caused your arousal to pool in your panties more than it already had been. 

“Patience my sexy little wife,” Spencer purred as he pulled off your shorts and slid his long fingers up your clothed center. Your hips bucked in response and you let out a whimper of frustration. 

“If you don’t start listening to me, I’ll have to spank you,” Spencer whispered as his head came between your legs. He kissed the lace covering your slit gently and lightly prodded your clit with the tip of his tongue. 

“What if I want you to spank me?” You propped yourself up on your elbows and raised an eyebrow at your husband. He was still between your legs, breathing soft hot air onto your center which made it even slicker with arousal. 

“Oh do you now?” Spencer raised an eyebrow and shimmied your panties down your legs. He was still fully clothed, somehow that always happened when you two had sex. 

“Yes, Please, Dr. Reid! Make me your little slut,” You whined teaching to unbutton his shirt. He firmly slapped away your hands and flipped you over on the bed. 

“How bad have you been my dear? Have you masturbated while I’ve been away?” Spencer sneered in your ear. You loved this side of him. You nodded, albeit a little too enthusiastically, but that just made Spencer chuckle softly before you felt the sting. 

“I think 5 should do it,” Spencer mused, rubbing your ass softly before delivering 4 more resounding whacks that only served to arouse you more. He softly spread your ass cheeks and slid his fingers between your folds causing you to moan loudly. 

“QUIET!” He roared as he gently lapped away at your folds, his thumb extending to rub your clit while you bit your lip to stifle any moans.

“Please,” You whispered when you felt that familiar tingling in your lower half. 

“Please what?” Spencer asked, finally putting you on your back. He had removed his top and was in the process of pulling off his jeans and gray briefs. You almost gasped when his member was released from its confines. It had been so long since you had seen him fully nude, and he looked like a God. Perfectly chiseled, veins running up and down his arms. 

You tentatively reached forward and stroked his hard member slowly, purposefully. Spencer’s head lolled back in pleasure. Small grunts escaped his perfect pink lips. You slowly lowered your head and licked the tip. 

“Let me pleasure you,” You whispered guiding Spencer onto the bed. You crawled between his legs and began sucking softly at the tip of his hard length earning a low guttural moan from within your companion. You continued to lick and suck at his length, his hips bucked up to meet your mouth every time it took a trip down. 

“S-Stop,” Came a strangled whisper from Spencer. You looked up at him, sweat causing his curls to stick to his forehead. He looked so sexy. 

“What is it?” You questioned, your hand not stopping its ministrations on his member. 

“Let me make love to you,” Spencer explained pulling you up on top of him. The two of you rolled over so that Spencer was on top and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he slowly slid in. 

A string of expletives left both of your lips, your hands knotted in his hair. His fingers gripped the flesh on your hips as he drove himself deeper into your depths. You moaned out his name and ran your nails down his smooth toned chest. 

A few thrusts later and you felt a tingling sensation budding in your lower belly. Spencer felt the same as his thrusts became more desperate and sloppy. 

“S-Spencer!” You cried out as you arched your back and reached your high. Spencer followed soon after, spilling his release inside you and then collapsing on top of you. 

“I love you, Y/N,” He breathed out and kissed you gently. 

“I love you, Spence,” You sighed pulling him closer and kissing his head softly. 

Orgasms provided the perfect pill for sleep for the both of you and before long you had both drifted off. 

—————

Spencer had been home for 8 weeks almost and you couldn’t get enough of him. You spent every free moment you could together. But you were keeping a secret and you hated keeping secrets, especially from your husband. 

That night, when Spencer walked through the door, you sat on the couch with him and held his hands. You looked into his molten chocolate eyes and mirrored the smile that appeared on his face. 

“Everything okay, sweetie?” Spencer asked, furrowing his brow in concern. 

“Kind of. Spencer, I’m pregnant. I’m about 7.5 weeks along,” You smiled, studying Spencer’s face for his reaction. 

“P-Pregnant?” He stuttered before breaking into a wide grin. “I’m gonna be a dad?! You’re gonna be a mom?!” He screeched and pulled you into a rib crushing hug. 

“I take it you’re happy?” You laughed softly and kissed him gently. 

“Of course! I couldn’t have asked for anything better! I made a welcome home baby with my baby,” Spencer said smiling and loosening his grip on you. His hands running through your hair. 

“You’re one of a kind and truly the best, Spence,” You mumbled into his neck. 

“You too, babe. You too,” Spencer whispered and kissed your head. 

All was right in the Reid house and you wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
